


【水卡西】毁灭

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 卡西已经很小心了，关于去站街这件事。
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 7





	【水卡西】毁灭

卡西已经很小心了，他去不同的街区，挑选那些灯光有点差、不那么多人的地方，何况这事没有固定的时间。冲动有时候是在比赛结束之后，有时候是来自教练，那真的很让卡西感到窒息，让他一次又一次地打开那个上锁的箱子。他也要钱，普遍行情的钱，那些被塞到裤子里或其他什么地方的钱最终都会进到募捐箱里去，他不需要像那些男孩一样靠这个吃饭。

所以卡西在宾馆门口是有点犹豫的，他不太喜欢宾馆，时间长、光线充足、还容易有记录，卡西抹了一把脸，差点蹭掉了口红。

卡西涂口红完全是为了遮挡外貌，他又不是那些漂亮男孩，还会有女学生来买他们。一支超市买的口红和背心紧身裤——卡西的身材还是很吸引人的，再加上昏暗的灯光就足够那些男人分不清面前的人在皇马球场上还守着球门了。

倒不是说卡西享受这个，他就是……他就是有点离不开，在他跪在地上吸吊的时候，他不需要想到他竭尽全力仍然让球进了球门，在他摇着屁股的时候，他不需要想到被手指指到脸上的场景，他在那里面不断下沉，像水没过眼耳口鼻。

卡西走到门口了。

“直接进来吧，把门锁上”，门后一个模糊不清的声音说，活像在嘴巴里塞了几大团纸巾似的，卡西看到房间里灯光昏暗，放下了心。当他锁完门转身的时候，后面突然出现了一个人，他身影那么熟悉。

卡西几乎以为自己出现了幻觉，像个可怕的噩梦，一切都不真实。他猛地转过身，以一个门将少有的速度拧开门锁，而那个人用力地抓住了他的手腕，砰地一声让卡西的背部撞上了墙，他控制不住地颤抖，牙齿咯咯作响，脸色苍白，看上去可怜极了——假如拉莫斯还能可怜他的话。

卡西一点也感觉不到身体上的疼痛，他整个人头晕目眩，脚下空虚，像在一个深不见底的漩涡里下沉。他的人生中有两个重要的任务——为皇马和西班牙夺取荣誉，卡西一直做得很好，直到现在，有人揭开那之下的秘密，黑暗的、肮脏不堪的秘密。

“你知不知道你在干什么？”拉莫斯的声音充满了怒火，他攥着卡西的手腕，身体紧紧地贴着他。“你是要毁了自己吗？”

卡西几乎听不清拉莫斯说的第一句话，他只能看到拉莫斯的脸，浑身紧绷，勉强的站着，这种指责……这种好像是他自己对一切毫无感觉的指责，卡西已经听得太多了，他从牙齿里说了一句话，破碎的词语几乎分辨不清，拉莫斯靠近了一点，“这……不关……你的事……”

拉莫斯像是被打了一耳光似的后退了一步，他不敢置信他听到的回答，然后一种更深的感觉代替了他的怒火，卡西怎么敢这么说？他难道不明白这种事情的可怕吗？难道拉莫斯可以无视卡西在把自己当作男妓一样卖出去吗？在他深切地早已爱上了卡西之后？

一个想法出现在了他的脑海里，拉莫斯冲到背包旁边，拿出了里面所有的钱，“他们拿多少钱睡你呢，伊克尔？二十，五十，还是一百？随便了，这些都给你，我也可以操你了吧？”，他把钱都扔到了卡西的脚下，从地上飘起来又落下去。

卡西说出那句话的时候就后悔了，他不该这样说塞尔吉奥的，他看上去非常伤心，嘴唇颤抖，卡西感到抱歉，他被吓着了，而他只是不想有人触碰到这件事，属于非常非常私密的空间。不得不说，卡西心软了，他对自己被骗过来的气恼，对被发现这个秘密的恐慌都慢慢地平息下去，他想起塞尔吉奥第一次来到皇马的时候，想起他们一起训练、比赛，卡西生气吼着防线，而拉莫斯匆匆地跑回来。

卡西迈开有点僵硬的腿，踩过了地板上的钱——一句气话而已，他靠近一动不动的拉莫斯，抬头亲了亲他的脸颊，拉莫斯没拒绝也没反抗，“我错了，sese，我不会再这样做了，我们回去吧”。

但拉莫斯不这么想，听完卡西的话他真的很失望，对卡西的失望，这不是他想要的，他推开了卡西，声音从未有过的冰冷，“我说我要操你”，虽然拉莫斯没说，但他的眼神就写了婊子两个字。

卡西的脸迅速涨红了，不是羞涩而是被侮辱的愤怒，他双手抱胸，“你是不是有点问题？这事结束了，好吗？”

拉莫斯从鼻子里哼气，上下打量了卡西，他现在才注意到卡西穿了什么，紧身的背心和裤子勾勒出门将的好身材，大片的皮肤裸露出来，卡西有个紧翘的屁股。他的胃扭曲成一团，被无数的小鸟塞满，“你要是不这样做，我就现在打电话给教练，然后一切就完了”。

卡西完全没想到拉莫斯会这样威胁他，那一瞬间卡西差点以为那里站的是个陌生人，是个仇人，而不是他认识的那个塞尔吉奥，卡西浑身一下就冷了下来，周围的黑暗挤压着他，耳边好像响起许许多多的声音，采访、教练、闪光灯的声音混在一起，而他无处可去。

卡西点头了。

他没有尝试亲吻或拥抱，而是慢慢地跪在地板上，解开面前的拉链，露出还在沉睡着的阴茎，卡西的嘴唇触碰到前端，亲了一下，他伸出舌头仔细地舔柱体，包括下面的两个阴囊，然后张开嘴含住了半截，认真地服务着。

除了呼吸有所变化，这期间拉莫斯一声不吭，像个哑巴一样。

等到口腔里的阴茎兴奋起来之后，卡西才从那种专注中抽离出来，他从底下瞄了一眼拉莫斯，拿不准是不是要让塞尔吉奥射出来，也许拉莫斯未必想要射在自己队友嘴里，他是说这还挺恶心的。

拉莫斯一点也不开心，他确实感觉到了身体的快乐，但他反而粗鲁地把卡西拉起来，胳膊夹着他的肩膀往床边走去，“你想要的恐怕不只是吸别人的吊吧？”

等他们往床边走，卡西才意识到他要跟拉莫斯上床了，这跟口交不一样，跟自己的队友上床……足球界不会允许同性恋球员的，无论如何这不是可以辩解的事情，他挣扎着要推开拉莫斯，“等、等等，sese，不，不行”。

卡西在拒绝他，他想要停下，他宁愿和那些街上的嫖客睡觉，也不愿意和自己睡觉，拉莫斯悲哀地想，我不想让你受到伤害，伊克尔。

拉莫斯咬住了卡西的嘴唇，凶狠地亲吻他，用舌头堵住了卡西想说出来的话，用力到口唇发麻，尝到铁锈的味道，手上忙着脱掉他们的裤子。

卡西缺氧缺得头晕目眩，眼冒金星，在拉莫斯松开他之后还在大口喘气，没留意下半身已经光溜溜的了，然后被伸进体内的手指吓了一跳，狠狠地收缩了穴口，体内湿滑紧致又不干涩，卡西早就提前做好了润滑，以免遇到急躁的客人，而这会让拉莫斯更肯定他是个婊子了，卡西自暴自弃地想。

拉莫斯却没想这么多，用三根手指确认了穴道足够松软之后，他忙着从背包里找出套，给自己戴套，妈的这急死人了。

卡西趴在床上，脸压在床单里，他往腰上垫了个枕头，听着拉莫斯悉悉索索爬上床的声音，心里又是恐慌又是恍惚，他看不见背后，也没办法把这件事和拉莫斯联系起来，卡西不希望把这些乱七八糟的感受倒给谁，他在那些黑暗的小巷里一点一点吞下痛苦，粗粝地磨伤嗓子，再回到白色的皇马，但现在他背后的人是塞尔吉奥，不是随便的一个陌生人，他竭力分离的两个自己好像在此刻又融为一体。

拉莫斯看着卡西背对着他，身体微微地颤抖，忍住想要大声喊叫的冲动，他做出这样的事，怎么还能希望卡西转过来面对他？他往阴茎上倒了一堆润滑剂，然后扶准了插进去。

拉莫斯很想凶狠地冲进去，不管是否会有疼痛，在卡西身上留下无数的咬痕，让他在自己身下高潮。但他不愿意这样做，他不希望连做爱都使他们痛苦。拉莫斯缓慢地插入，时不时亲吻卡西的后背，缓解他的不适，在开头的几次抽插里，拉莫斯试探着寻找卡西舒服的地方，总在变换角度，直到卡西忍不住地在底下颤抖，他才用力地冲撞进去，碾过敏感的神经，让卡西大声地呻吟起来，在床单上绷紧了身体，又被狠狠操开。

这场情事和卡西之前经历的都不一样，他们通常直奔下半身，不在乎面前的人是谁，也没有亲吻，卡西抓紧了床单，脸压进床单里，他恍惚地觉得这不像在这里，温柔地像恋人之间的床事，是他可以拥有的东西，卡西浑唾弃自己的错觉，。

拉莫斯随时注意卡西的反应，他没办法改变他做过的事，而且他确实很喜欢卡西，他很早就想跟卡西上床了，但他不希望卡西从此之后讨厌他，不希望他给卡西的是一场噩梦般的床事，他吻过卡西背后的凹陷，轻轻咬过他肩胛骨的皮肤，在后颈留下鲜红的痕迹，而拉莫斯以自己的名誉保证，卡西非常舒服，爽得脚趾都绷紧了，他感觉到他们都要到了，拉莫斯再次确认了一件事，“对不起，伊克尔，我爱你，我希望你能好好的”。

但他没料到在他们一同高潮了之后，卡西哭了，他几乎哭得停不下来，肩膀发抖，在拉莫斯把他拉起来之后还要用胳膊挡住自己的脸，把自己蜷缩起来。他的声音几乎沙哑，从哭泣的间歇中说，“我、我不值得……sese……上帝……”

拉莫斯不顾他们都看起来脏脏的，用力地拉开卡西的胳膊，挤进他蜷缩的身体里，亲吻他的眼睛，他的鼻子，脸颊和嘴唇。“你到底在想什么？伊克尔？谁他妈说不值得，我爱你，我们都爱你，没有你，我们的防线怎么办？没有你，我们在更衣室的打赌谁来见证呢？没有你，我……我去爱谁呢？”

拉莫斯紧紧地搂着卡西，他不断地亲吻着卡西的脸颊，耳朵和眼睛，希望能带给他力量和支持，没有什么事情是卡西的错，他是他们之中最希望皇马和西班牙获得胜利的人，拉莫斯见过他有多么努力地提高自己。

卡西从哭泣中发出一声笑，“你们根本只是想恶作剧”，他有些尴尬，不仅因为自己在比自己小的塞尔吉奥面前哭得不成样子，也因为他听见了拉莫斯后面那句话，他不应该想多的，那可能只是因为他们的友情带来的一句安慰。

拉莫斯一点也没有嘲笑卡西，他很高兴卡西依旧在吐槽他们的赌约，难道他们就不能尝试在更衣室的地板上可以滑多远吗，他懊悔不已，握着卡西的手，“那你现在还能够原谅我吗？我不是想要羞辱你，伊克尔，我做错了”。

看到塞尔吉奥这样小心翼翼地说话，卡西觉得有点愧疚，虽然他的肩膀和背还有点酸痛，但那没什么，他对着拉莫斯摇摇头。

尽管拉莫斯知道卡西不会不原谅他的，因为他了解伊克尔是个多么好的人，但他还是因为卡西的反应而松了口气，“伊克尔，你愿意讲讲吗？什么都行，我在这听着呢”，他不想逼卡西，可事实是如果一切就这么沉默下去，也不会有什么改变。

卡西的神色一下僵硬了起来，他低头沉默着，而拉莫斯没有催促，只是静静地等待。

直到卡西小声地开口，“我不是故意的，一开始我没有想过这样做……”他的声音里有羞愧，也有自责，在拉莫斯的无声安慰下，他慢慢说这一切是怎么变成这样的。

如果说拉莫斯完全地冷静是肯定不对的，事实上他快要被情绪冲炸了，他对卡西既心疼又生气，对自己感到愤怒和自责，但拉莫斯知道这个时候最重要的是卡西的情绪，所以他只是在卡西哽咽或情绪动荡的时候用力地捏捏他的手，抱着他，等他缓过来，再继续往下说。

卡西一直说啊说啊，中间也难受得觉得心脏闷重，胃里像火烧一样，他不知道拉莫斯说得是不是真的，如果他把自己最难堪的一面都展现出来了，也许塞尔吉奥就不再爱他了，但他依旧说完了，像一个死刑将近的犯人。“对不起，sese，你说得对，我差点毁了一切……”

等到卡西疲倦地往后靠住的时候，拉莫斯才确认他真的说完了，他深深地想要叹气，“伊克尔，听着，没有必要对我道歉，我不知道这些对你来说那么痛苦，或许我没办法了解，我能明确告诉你的就是我爱你，我从很久以前就爱你了，我想要陪着你，在你痛苦的时候，可以吗？”

卡西一下没反应过来，在他说出那些黑暗的想法和记忆之后，他没想到拉莫斯会这样回应他，卡西突然紧张起来，“你爱我？你怎么确定我爱你，万一，我是说万一……”

拉莫斯抓住了这一点，“万一？伊克尔，那就是你爱我了？不要急着否认，我们还有很长的时间可以想清楚，一切都会好起来的，至少我会陪着你”，他一边说着一边抚摸卡西的背，上下安抚他的情绪。

卡西的手足无措慢慢平息，他很感激，“sese，我……我爱你”，他终于能全然地放松下来，靠在拉莫斯的肩膀上，感到眼皮沉重，一种很久没有的疲惫袭击了他，柔软、轻盈，然后身体有了一瞬的轻松和宁静。

卡西睡着了。


End file.
